epithet_erasedfandomcom-20200213-history
Indus Tarbella/Overview
Indus Tarbella '''is Mera's incredibly loyal, buff, and dim-witted bodyguard. His epithet, "Barrier", creates barriers of varying size, be they big enough to act as bulletproof walls or small enough to hold in his hand. Physical Appearance Indus has dark skin, caramel eyes, extremely thick black eyebrows, and white hair with tan running through, shaped in a mohawk. He has an incredibly muscular physique. He has a large upper body, however his lower body is much smaller. Indus also sports tattoos on his face, shoulders, chest, and arms. These tattoos are symbols of the sun (on his chest) and of turtle shells (on his shoulders.) His normal outfit is a tucked pair of black shorts with orange insides, which he cuffs on the legs. He also wears track shoes, with the same colors as his shorts. He occasionally wears a beige sweater vest over a white button up shirt (that is much too small for him) with an orange tie as a disguise. Personality Indus seems to be a gentle giant. He's a blockhead with the intelligence of a child, but a good heart, and genuine dedication to his tasks. He seems to value strength, loyalty and honor which caused him to train with Mera. However, he remains polite even when he had to target Molly, Giovanni and Sylvie. The only time he has been implied to be angry or truly serious is regarding Mera, first when he explains her "curse" to Molly and second when Molly refuses to go with him to have her epithet taken away to help Mera. Indus is extremely gullible and just about everybody he's met has taken advantage of that fact. He's also got a very one-track-mind and very rarely thinks thoroughly about his actions. His emotions often cause him to make foolish, rash decisions as well. He is noted for usually always giving his name and epithet away, noted by Sylvie to be something "only an idiot would do". He also has a fondness for dinosaurs. History Not much is known about Indus' backstory, but he originally was born and lived in the Desert Country before he met Mera. He was known to live on a poor diet of (partially?) sand, which he admits is strange, since he ended up bulking up so much. After meeting Mera, she bested him in some kind of duel: where Mera defeated him with a single hit, leading to Indus following Mera as her bodyguard. They also seemed to live with each other throughout the desert, as Mera has also eaten sand with him. Since then, he has been living with Mera at her apartment, doing things like laundry and taxes (disguised as "Training.") Indus also sleeps on the floor, however it is unknown if he's forced to. Not much else is known about their apartment life, either. Abilities Natural Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: He seems to be very strong, being able to flex so hard his clothes ripped off. He's also able to bench press a truck, throw people with incredible force and easily break through concrete. Unique Abilities * [[Epithet|'Epithet']]: Barrier: '''Indus' epithet allows him to create barriers. ** '''Barrier: '''Indus creates a barrier, can vary widely in size. The barriers can be produced away from Indus, and can float, be shifted around, and also be completely transparent (though he usually makes his barriers a translucent bright orange.) This barrier also features a symbol, which can also be seen on Indus' chest. The amount of barriers he can produce at once is unknown, but the maximum amount shown on screen is 8. Although barriers appear to be invincible against physical force, they can still be affected by other Epithets. *** '''Scattergun: A combo technique he performs with Mera, summoning a barrier that she shatters into pieces, which she telekinetically hurls at their opponents. *** Unbarrier: Indus' "secret technique", which he uses to make his barriers disappear. Relationships Mera Salamin After being defeated by Mera, Indus became her loyal bodyguard in order to learn from her and become stronger. Indus deeply cares for Mera, always obeying her commands without disobedience, no matter how dangerous and unreasonable they are. He values himself according to how Mera comments and judges him, and when he cannot protect Mera, he will succumb to self-blame until Mera assures that she is fine. While Indus is shown to care deeply for Mera, she tries to make it seem one-sided and that she only considers him "free labor". Despite this, some of her actions imply that she not only cares for him but is even attracted to him. This may be a hint of how he and Mera’s relationship will progress in the future, yet it remains unknown whether he will be able to grasp and reciprocate the same feelings like she does. Molly Blyndeff Indus has great respect for Molly; after seeing her and Giovanni mutually protect each other. However, he does not value his respect for Molly over his dedication to Mera, and still tried to capture her after Giovanni was defeated. Giovanni Potage Just as with Molly, Indus has great respect for him after seeing him and Molly mutually protect each other. Theme Trivia *His name is associated with the Tarbella Dam at the Indus River. *The tattoos on his shoulders (turtle shells) and chest (a sun) represent defense. References Category:Characters Category:Inscribed Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Main Characters